


Snow

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Magical Stocking Stuffers (2014) [12]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Gift Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For: melpomenethemis</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

**Snow**

**For:** melpomenethemis

**Fandom:** Arrow

**Characters/Pairings:** Sara/Nyssa

**Word count:** 232

 

It was the first snowfall after Sara had been brought in by Nyssa to the league. Sara stood with her tongue out and her face up to the sky as she caught the snowflakes.

“What are you doing?” Nyssa asked as she came out of the doorway to the training area.

Sara laughed and turned to Nyssa. “I’m catching snowflakes. Come out here and do it with me.”

Nyssa looked behind her to make sure she wasn’t being watched. She walked out into the snow and looked up at the sky.

“Stick your tongue out!” Sara giggled.

Nyssa made a face but did as Sara told her. The first flake was a surprise. She laughed.

“See its fun.” Sara scooped some snow up and made a snowball. “She threw it at Nyssa.”

“Sara!” Nyssa jumped when it hit her.

Sara giggled and spun around.

Nyssa sighed and wished she could find the joy that Sara had in a snowy day. On impulse, she reached down and made a snowball. She threw it at Sara.

Sara laughed as the snowball hit her in the chest. She reached down and made a snowball to retaliate. She threw it but missed.

They turned around when they heard a curse behind them.

Nyssa grabbed Sara’s hand and ran to hide behind the pillar on the side of the doorway. She stifled Sara’s giggles with a kiss.

 


End file.
